


After 304

by lil_tiger98



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_tiger98/pseuds/lil_tiger98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my reaction thoughts to Hit the Floor 304.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After 304

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little reaction/thought story that popped in my head. Enjoy!
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own Hit the Floor or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*

Jude was still in shock. He couldn’t believe what was happening! Was he really watching this? Just the other night Zero said he wouldn’t be able to be there for him as a normal person. Lionel grinned like the grinch. Jude could see dollar signs in her eyes. It was the kiss being shown on all the major news networks. Jude laughed as he saw his face’s initial reaction on the TV.

 

“So… what’s your plan?” Lionel asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Jude replied, “Zero is still shocked too and after the mic reaction, the press ate it up. I was hoping you had a plan in the works.”

 

“Listen, Jude-”

 

“I know, I know, I should’ve told you. I wanted to, but Zero wasn’t ready.”

 

“No, are you kidding, what he did was a golden opportunity, and I’m OK with you not informing me of your boyfriend’s identity. We’re going to make so much money off of this, it’ll be unreal. All you need to do is talk to _your_ boyfriend. If we’re going to go in the direction I want, he can’t be dropping the mic- _literally_.”

 

Jude giggled, “Got it, after practice I’ll invite him over.”

 

“That’s my boy. Go get him.”

*HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF*

“Jude, I know I’m just supposed to just play basketball, but even I think you inviting me over to your house after yesterday is a little iffy,” Zero said as he walked through the door.

 

“And yet you still came…” Jude teased. Zero smiled. “You know why I invited you over.”

 

“To have sex?”

 

“No!” He paused, “Yes, but after we talk about what I need to talk to you about.”

 

“Alright, let’s cut to the chase, what’s up?”

 

“In terms of the press, you need to relax. They want that type of reaction from you.”

 

“I know, rookie mistake.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really. I promise, no more microphone mishaps. Seriously.” Jude knew Zero was half serious but moved on.

 

“Second, Lionel is going to put together a press conference tomorrow afternoon. We need to start thinking of your real statement.”

 

“I’m one of the only out players in the NBA, how much more of a statement is that?”

 

“ _Gideon_ , I know you’re not going to like it, but you,” Jude paused, “ _We_ are role models now. _We_ are in this together.”

 

Zero smiled again, “You always know what to say.”

 

“It’s a gift and a curse,” Jude straighten up his face, “ Why did you really tell me about Jelena and Terrence?”

 

“I knew even if they did get the deal, there was no guarantee they’d trade Derek, if anything, they could’ve traded me. So, I decided to tell you.”

 

There was a quick silent in which Zero looked Jude in the eyes. They both knew that look. Zero leaned in and grasped Jude’s cheeks and they started to undress.

 

“Can we go to the bed,” Jude asked.

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Zero responded with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review, and comment! Want more? Let me know!


End file.
